Ammunition containers are often employed to store and transport rockets, missiles, and other such ammunition in a way that protects them from environmental conditions such as moisture, debris, and electrical storms. It is also desirable for the cover assembly of the container to be relatively easy to open and close by the operator while still providing a secure, sealed environment for the enclosed ammunition.
In this regard, prior art ammunition containers may be undesirable in a number of respects. For example, it is common for the cover assemblies of such containers to be sealed via a compressive, axial force applied to the cover, which causes axial deformation of a sealing ring of some type. A latch is then engaged to hold the cover in place and to counteract the axial force resulting from the seal. That is, the compressive force applied by the latch needs to accomplish two separate tasks: sealing the container (via compression of the seal) and keeping the container closed and latched. Such a system often requires the operator to use two hands and in some cases require tools to open and close the container cover.
A major consideration in the storage and transportation of ammunition is preventing the ammunition from initiating in the presence of fire. Ammunition container materials that melt in such an environment are desirable because they ensure that pressure cannot build up and cause explosive materials to auto-ignite. Toward that end, plastic containers would generally be preferred. However, in the case of ammunition containers manufactured from a non-conductive material, such as plastic, it is desirable to incorporate some form of lightning protection to insulate the enclosed ammunition from electrical storms and the like.
Accordingly, methods and systems are desired for improved ammunition containers that address one or more of the above challenges.